Know It All
by VoxNexus
Summary: Harvey's always wanted an associate like himself, but now that he's gotten his wish, he's beginning to second guess whether or not working with the devil's most arrogant advocate was the best idea. [Marvey].
1. Chapter 1

**Know It All: **_Harvey needs a new associate and Jessica thinks she knows the man perfect the job. Harvey's just not sure he can handle being with someone as imperious and pompous as he already is._

* * *

Harvey's mood was sour, he was carrying a poisonous aura with him and he could taste its bitterness on his tongue. He was livid and could tell by the concerned furrow between Donna's arched eyebrows, that he looked the part too.

The day had started off dark, with news of a civil law suit that could knock the firm off the map and with the aggressive spats he and Jessica had been having, she didn't trust him enough to handle the case with caution. Caution, after all, was never his strong point.

He felt his anger begin to boil in the pit of his stomach, revived with a vengeance, as he saw some one rifling through papers piled on his desk. The younger man, appearing to be in his early-to-mid twenties, didn't bother even looking up at the sound of Harvey entering his own officer. After casually flipping through a few more pages, the light brown haired, formally dressed intruder looked up and walked over to Harvey with an outstretched hand.

"Mike Ross, your new associate and here to help you screw over the Lorenz-Stryker firm."

Harvey resisted the urge to throw something at the man's head, bloodying his crew cut hairdo. Instead, he forced his expression to be neutral and made his composure match how he looked: cool and professional.

"Harvey Specter, attorney of law and senior partner of Pearson Hardman. Take a seat."

Mike sat in a couch and looked very much at home with his arms resting on the top of it while one foot was mounted on the other's knee. He had a self assured expression on his face. A cross between diabolical and cocky.

"$20, 000, 000 in damages," Mike whistled, "The last time there was a case that big _Times _actually did a column on firm corruption."

Mike shot Harvey a wide grin, "Money runs the world, even when it's exhorted."

"You'll be needing this," Harvey insisted as he held out the folder Mike had been previously leafing through. Mike ignored the gesture, not bothering to waste his energy lifting a finger for it. Annoyed by Mike's deliberate uncouth attitude, Harvey tossed the folder onto the table in front of Mike.

"I won't be needing that," Mike impertinently explained, appearing almost bored as he looked in Harvey's direction, seeming to stare at something far off in the distance. Something more interesting no doubt.

"And why is that?" Harvey asked, unable to sift out the ice from his tone.

"Eidetic memory. I see something and I forever retain it."

If it were possible to borrow through a wall with just a stare, Harvey wished at that moment he could do it. He let out what was a sardonic cross between a scoff and a chuckle.

"Is that so?" he asked, giving a look of curious intrigue.

Mike lifted his head a bit and looked directly at Harvey with eyes hard as steel as he recited verbatim the case brief in a monotonous, firm drone.

Harvey kept his expression impassive, but internally felt childish from the impulsive shock he felt at Mike's genius. He tweaked his mood, just a bit, attempting to appear more optimistic.

"Okay, _smart ass_, what's it going to take to kill these vermin?"

Mike smirked, "Procacious."

"Hmm?"Harvey canted an eyebrow.

"I prefer procacious. Smart-ass seems so...," an almost boyish pout tugged at Mike's lips, "...Seems so childish."

Harvey contained the rising tide of irritation festering in him. Where did Jessica find this kid?

"If we're going to work together, you're going to have to lose the effrontery sass. Unless Jessica demands your attention, you_ always_ answer to me," Harvey waited for Mike's acceptance of his role. It took longer then should be necessary, but the semi-formally dressed, audacious man was somehow able to stomach a response.

"Alright then. I always answer to you unless Ms. Pearson states otherwise. From this day fourth, your the Don."

Harvey suppressed a smirk, the random use of mafioso lingo was a pleasant surprise.

"Good. Now where were we?"

"I was about to tell you how _we _are going to kill some vermin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Know It All: **_Harvey tries to figure out how to rid himself of the egotistical monstrosity that is Mike, but things take an unexpected turn._

* * *

"Jessica..."

"Mike."

Harvey bit the inside of his cheek and closed the door behind him.

Jessica was staring out the wall of glass at the West wing of her office.

"Don't like the new kid," she offered as an explanation for his unscheduled arrival. Harvey wasn't going to pry on whether or not what she said was a statement or a question.

"It's rhetorical," Jessica confirmed before turning around to reveal a look of mild amusement.

"Trouble in Paradise?" She asked calmly.

A cold smirk fixed itself on Harvey's face at demeanor before his expression iced over.

"I want a new associate," Harvey insisted.

Jessica almost choked on the brief outburst of laughter that had lurched to her throat.

"_Hmph. _You are so ungrateful Harvey," she acrimoniously teased. With crossed arms, she took a step towards him before speaking again. "You don't _need_ a new associate," – her lips eased upward into a small, taunting smile -, "What you_ need," _she pressed, "…is thicker skin."

"Any advice on how to get rid of the chinks in my armor?" Harvey asked, genuinely interested.

Jessica responded with sardonic delight, "Go out with him."

As taken aback was Harvey was at the, rather, _unorthodox _suggestion, he wiped away any hint of surprise and took in the advice with a steeling breath.

"I came to you about wanting a new associate and you advise me to become gay...And yes, that's rhetorical."

Jessica grinned, baring a pair of perfectly whitened teeth, like a gladdened wolf. "Get to know him Harvey. Work something out. You _always," _Jessica's eyes gleamed, "You _always _work something out."

Harvey shifted, feeling strangely exposed as Jessica's foreboding aura seemed to engulf him.

"And If I don't?" he remarked, the words coming out sharper than he anticipated. He unconsciously licking his lips, suddenly feeling parched.

Jessica gave an indifferent shrug, "Then it looks like you'll be stuck with him."

There seemed to be a shift in the air, Jessica's change in mood snuffed out any chance for their usual repartee to continue. She clenched her jaw and locked eyes with Harvey, her gaze borrowing.

"Figure something out. You don't need a new associate. You _want _one. But you and I both know there's no reason to fire or transfer Mr. Ross since he so happens to be the most competent associate in this entire firm. So, like I said before," Jessica canted her head, allowing her long dark brown hair to fall over her shoulder, "..._Get to know him_."

* * *

"Never been out with a guy before," Mike admitted while giving the lamented menu sheet one dismissive glance before snapping over a waiter. Harvey resisted the urge to glimpse at his watch, dreading every excruciating second spent minding the pretentious adventures of the man called Mike Ross. He was a spectacle, almost rivaling Harvey's brash and cocksure personality. The only thing he undoubtedly fell short in was his attention to detail. Mike never got tired of wearing skinny ties and preferred clothing that communicated approachability: Suited, naturally, but in colored converses and a loosened jacket.

"Glad I could be your first," Harvey commented, feeling like he was sitting on coals from all the stress Mike had put him through.

It's not that Mike didn't do his job, or do it well. He had the irrefutable workings of a prodigy: barely twenty-six, yet he'd passed his LSAT at the top of his class, had been offered numerous scholarships and apparently had participated in National piano competitions. It would've been hard for Harvey to believe that Mike's fingers could reproduce the works of Bach and Mozart to, essentially, perfection, but Mike's uncanny gift to memorize everything and anything that passed his line out sight or struck his senses had become a valuable asset: to Jessica in particular. Apparently, the two had gained some form of mutual respect that brought them to a first name basis. Harvey wouldn't acknowledge it, never openly, but a rousing tide of jealousy was pressing out from under his subconscious; and he could feel it.

"I'm glad to be working for you Mr. Specter -"

"Please, call me Harvey."

Mike smirked, he wore the expression well, "Thank you, I -"

A waiter came and rested two plates with morsels of seafood on their table. Mike took his time to continue speaking, waiting for the waiter to leave before he focused his attention back on Harvey.

"I know it must be hard, working with me."

Harvey stabbed a fork through a piece of lobster meat and placed it to his mouth, chewing as if eating lengthened his thought process. He was hoping they'd be spending more time relishing the meal than actually interacting. He too, could be flippant when the mood took him.

"Trust me, I've dealt with worse," he also was a gracious liar when the mood took him as well.

"If there's anything I could do to lessen the stress..."

The steamed salmon looked delectable but with Mike's insistence to develop some sort of civil bond between them, Harvey's appetite had been doused over with something gross and acerbic.

"Listen Mike," Harvey swallowed the slab of salmon he had cut from the seasoned portion on his plate. It was only until then did he realize that Mike hadn't touched any of his own, he had only take some measly sips of the water handed out at the beginning of their "date."

"I'm all ears Harvey," he seemed much too relaxed, as if he wouldn't be paying for anything that evening or as if he knew something Harvey did not. His hauteur was overbearing, even in silence.

"You obviously already know you're great at what you do, all I ask is that you tone it down. Hubris starts to look ugly if you wear it for too long."

This brought a disquieting glint to Mike's eyes. "Do I still look good then?"

Harvey dabbed his mouth with a deep red cloth and leaned back in his seat. He was annoyed and his patience was running thin.

"Cut the bullshit Mike. I'm sure many people have told you that your pride makes you a plague to endure," Harvey bit his lip and rubbed the side his head, massaging the throbbing temple. He let out a sharp, wisp of air. "You're perturbing, a thorn to my side, but so far necessary."

Mike smirked, he reeked of smugness. "_So far?" _He clasped his hands and leaned in over the table, "So far, I'm the best associate you've had and will have." He quirked an eyebrow, letting the news sink in, "We won the Lorenz-Stryker case and the Malone case will be no different and the one after that and the one after that."

He balled a hand into a fist and held it out to Harvey. "Let's call a truce, right here, right now. Me and you tolerate each other and try to avoid killing each other."

"And then what?"

"We destroy the competition."

Harvey took a quick look around the banquet hall, feeling oddly self-conscious before reverting his attention back to Mike. Mike's expression was phlegmatic.

Harvey bumped fists with him and felt his stomach turn.

This was the worst idea ever.

* * *

"Look at us, gods of the legal world," Mike tried to share a smile with Harvey, but all it elicited was an uneasy glare. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to wake the monster."

Harvey sighed and pressed 'on' his intercom.

"Donna…"

"Captain?"

"A re-fuel please."

Mike pointed to Harvey's office door, "I guess that's my cue."

Harvey gave a tired nod before Mike excused himself once Donna entered the room with a cup of hot coffee. It appeared scalding to the touch: _"festering with bitterness,"_ Harvey thought.

It complemented the wicked luck he'd been having.

"Some one looks like they've been hanged, drawn and quartered," Donna casually observed.

"How nonchalant of you," Harvey grimly responded.

"Jessica and I thought you'd enjoy having your own doppelganger."

"You and Jessica, plotting against me! Shocking!" Harvey's posturing became less tense as he took the coffee from Donna's hand and uncapped it, allowing the steam to flush over his features.

"Us girls talk Harvey," Donna reminded, her pitch light and cheery.

Harvey took a short drink from his cup, savoring the sear of the taste and temperature on his tongue before speaking again.

"Am I really that – _brutal?"_

Donna rolled her green eyes.

"Almost, but you'll always win the award for having an inflated ego the size of Texas."

"Alaska."

Donna's expression straightened, "Yeah, whatever."

She put her hands on her hips, she was a true caricature.

"Look at you…sulking."

"Harvey Specter doesn't sulk. He plots."

Donna raised her eyebrows and her lips did a remarkably attractive fleck upward.

"I can't wait to hear about this master-plan of yours," she said, her pitch a dramatic flair of both sarcasm and actual interest.

"You won't have too," Harvey assured, "You'll be able to see it in action."

"Front-row sits?" Donna inquired; her eyes gleamed over with curiosity and anticipation.

Harvey took another drink from his coffee cup before he placed it back down on his desk.

"Front row, center stage."


End file.
